


Consulting the Consulting Detective

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lingerie, Photos, Romance, Smut, Texting, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Molly wanted was Sherlock's opinion but she got a lot more out of the bargain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Sherlock smut YAY! Part two should be up soon so until then!

It was beautiful autumn day and Molly was out shopping with Mary. “So where to next?” Molly asked as they exited one store already laden with what looked like way too many bags.

“I need to make a Victoria’s Secret run,” Mary pointed to the shop. “And look they’re having a sale!”

“What would I do with lingerie?” Molly asked dubiously.

“What Sherlock not into it? I suppose I’m not surprised conventional tastes wouldn’t apply to him in that department,” Mary shrugged while Molly rolled her eyes. Sherlock had been her partner for a few months now and leave it to Mary to try every method under the sun to find out what the great consulting detective was like in bed. It wasn’t like it hadn’t already been published in several newspapers or anything.

“Actually Mair, I’m not the type for it,” Molly admitted. “Never really had a bloke to wear it for except for Tom but I was saving it for our wedding night.” And she didn’t hesitate to return those after the engagement broke off.

“Well now you do,” Mary pointed out. “Come on, try a few things…” Mary pulled her into the store and started assessing her figure to determine which pieces would look good on her. After pulling out at least a dozen pieces, Molly was then hauled to the dressing rooms to give them a go with Mary next door trying her own. “How’s it going?” she asked over the stall.

“There are four that I really like but I can’t afford them all,” Molly bit her lip; she was currently wearing one of them, a lacy black bra and panty set. “I’m trying to decide.”

“Too bad Sherlock isn’t here to help you,” Mary laughed.

Molly laughed too until a brilliant idea struck her, she dug into her jeans pocket and got her phone. She fired a quick text to Sherlock, _Are you busy? And can anyone see your phone?_ Knowing she had mere minutes before he responded, she snapped a photo of her current outfit and then swapped to the next one, a blue baby doll, and had just taken a picture of that when he texted back.

_No. Just me and John at Baker Street, slow day. He can’t see my phone. Why is that important?_

Molly grinned and quickly swapped outfits again before writing, _I need your opinion on something, it won’t take long._ She sent the message, took another photo this time of her in a white silk slip, and repeated the process again with the final piece, an emerald green set.

_Fine, what is it?_

Molly, feeling rather devilish, selected the pictures and sent them to him along with the message, _Which one?_ Figuring it might be a while before he responded she began to put on her own clothes but had only gotten her jeans on when he answered.

_Victoria Secret? Main mall?_

Molly had to shake her head, of course he’d first deduce where she was. _Yes. Do you like them?_

_Are you trying to tempt me Dr. Hooper?_

_Is it working?_

_Quite. I’ve had to excuse myself from John, he was getting quite curious._

_So you approve?_

_They are flattering on you._

“Molly?” Mary knocked on the partition between them, “Are you alright in there?”

“Fine, still deciding,” Molly replied. She didn’t have the time to try anything with Sherlock.

_That is the idea… so which one should I get? Which do you like the best?_

_They’re all different colours, materials, and designs. I need a better look. Buy them all._

_Sherlock I can’t afford that!_

_I can compensate you on whatever you spend. Come straight to Baker Street._

_You can’t tell which one you like from the photos?_

_I believe something like this requires a more hands-on approach don’t you?_

Molly giggled, _What about John?_ He was silent for such a long moment that Molly finished putting on her clothes and exited the change rooms. “Mary, are you done?”

“Yeah just a sec!” Mary came out with her cell phone in hand, looking like she wanted to laugh. “Sherlock has gone and kicked John out,” she reported. “Apparently he’s got an experiment that requires privacy.”

Molly bit her cheek, “Really?”

“Yeah so now John wants to go out for an early dinner,” Mary shrugged. “Is that okay with you?”

“That’s fine,” Molly assured her. “I was just thinking about heading home anyway. Let’s ring these up eh?”

“Think Sherlock will like them then?”

Molly’s phone buzzed with a new text – _Taken care of. Come home –_ “We’ll just have to see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm making this a three-shot to include some delicious real smut but if you're only into the dirty texting, then this is the chapter for you. Molly and Sherlock are certainly not coy here hehehe

Molly sat in the backseat of the cab taking her to Baker’s Street. John picked up Mary for dinner and a movie leaving Molly and Sherlock plenty of time to assess her lingerie. She texted Sherlock feeling deliciously naughty even before the fun had begun –

_On my way, you better pay me back for all this lingerie_

_I’m sure we can come to some of agreement Dr. Hooper, hopefully one that is mutually beneficial as well._

God she loved it when he called her Dr. Hooper, the deep baritone that flowed like silk over some of the syllables and was rough on the others. _I think that can be arranged_

_I wouldn’t mind hearing some of your terms…_

_My terms you say? The Great Consulting Detective can’t deduce what it is I want?_ Molly smirked at the challenge.

_You always manage to surprise me. I have a very imaginative lover._

_Complaining?_

_Hardly. Although I don’t think we should try that last one in front of Mycroft again._

Molly giggled deviously, _It got him out of the house didn’t it? :p Now back to my terms._

_Ah yes, I would assume that my tongue would be called on. I am fully aware of how much you love it wrapped around your clit while my fingers pleasure you from the inside._

Molly gasped at the unexpectedly explicit message. Unnecessarily checking to see if the driver was paying any attention to her she hastily typed out, _I do. Just as much as you love me on my knees with MY tongue licking your cock, that will also be on the list, I so enjoy doing that._

_Noted. Anything else?_

Most people would say that Sherlock wasn’t into it but Molly knew better. She toyed with the idea of taking this further and figured since they were already down this rabbit hole what harm could it do. _I do have a fantasy request._

_Now those always pique my interest._

_Not just your interest piqued._

_Filthy Dr. Hooper, tell me what does my little pathologist want me to do to her?_

_Funny you should call me Dr. Hooper because I want you to do something in the lab._

_The lab? Now this is new._

_Yes I’ve always wanted you to come in while I’m at my desk or at the microscope and sneak up behind me. You wouldn’t give me time to react as your arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back far enough to give your hand space to go into my pants. I want you to say all kinds of dirty things to me while you play with my cunt. Your other hand is massaging my breast over my clothes until you decide to undo a few buttons and touch it properly. Then you run your finger along my slit before pushing in and working me until I come right there, you move the other hand from my breast to my mouth to stop my screams then you kiss me, tell me you’ll see me tonight, and walk out._

Sherlock was silent for such a long moment Molly had to wonder what he was doing on his end. Three blocks from Baker’s Street her phone buzzed, _There is only one problem with your fantasy Dr. Hooper._

_Oh?_

_You clearly have no idea how arousing your orgasms are. The minute I feel you clench around my fingers, I immediately want it to be my tongue or my cock next. Rather than walking out, I would you drag to the closet and lock the door. I wouldn’t have enough patience to wait until we are fully naked so I would simply undo my pants and yours, letting it fall to our feet. I’d brace you facing the door and push up your shirt to feel your breasts as I fuck you. It isn’t romantic, this would be a hot shag with my pathologist that I want to fuck so badly right now._

Molly squeezed her thighs together just as the cab pulled up to 221B Baker Street. From the car window she could see the curtains twitch and quickly paid the driver without waiting for her change. She ran upstairs – thankfully Mrs. Hudson wasn’t around – she had her hand outstretched to open the door when it opened on its own and Sherlock came out with an intensely predatory look in his eyes.

“Get inside now!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock tugged her inside, slamming her against the door. Molly squeaked a bit but Sherlock covered her mouth with his and wasted little time twining their tongues. The shopping bags hit the floor as Molly reached up to hold him.

“You have one minute,” he growled. “Put on the blue one. ONE MINUTE!” He pushed himself away from her and sat down in his chair, watching her expectantly. Molly jumped into action, stripping off all her clothes and digging the blue baby doll out of the bag. The design was plain but the material was sheer tinting her nipples, it also came with silky thong. Molly put it on and presented herself to Sherlock.

“Well?”

“Take your hair down,” he ordered.

Molly undid the ponytail and shook out her hair. “Anything else?”

Sherlock stood up abruptly, “Yes, you’re coming with me.” He didn’t wait for answer, just swept her up into arms and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed, “Lay still.” He paced along the side of the bed, scrutinizing her from head to foot. Molly stared, finally noticing that he was wearing that aubergine shirt and those tight black trousers that she loved so much. He looked so wild and yet so gentlemanly, it made her insides squirm. Her thighs drew together unconsciously and her stomach contracted with arousal. Of course he noticed and grinned wickedly, “Are you horny Doctor Hooper?”

“Yes,” Molly admitted blatantly. “I need you Sherlock please, the cab…”

Sherlock grin only got wider, “Ah yes your fantasy, got you worked up didn’t it? You really want me to do all those naughty things to you at work.” He sat down on the beside her, pushing her back when she made to sit up. “First things first, I need to determine which of these garments are my favourite.” He rubbed her stomach, getting a feel for the fabric. “Hmmm slightly abrasive but still quite smooth. Do you like it?” His voice dropped at least three octaves, “Do you like the way it feels?”

“Yes,” Molly squirmed.

“How about now? He moved his hand up and cupped her breast, tweaking nipple.

Molly gasped, “Yes, oh yes.”

“And now?” He lowered his mouth to the other breast, sucking on her through the baby doll. His tongue was wet and hot while the material added that little bit of extra sensation.

“Oh fuck yes,” Molly wriggled, molten heat boiling in her core.

“And the panties…” Sherlock removed his mouth and guided the other hand down to her core. He fingered her clit from the outside, pushing the cool cloth against her. “Is this to your liking?”

“Oh Sherlock,” Molly moaned. “No more teasing…”

“And what exactly did you think you were doing to me sending those photos?” his words poured into her ear like velvet, all the while tracing circles on her clit. “I knew from the very first photo I was going to get you into this bed Molly Hooper. I was going to take you hard and fast and it wasn’t going to pretty but all I cared about was having cock buried deep in your cunt.”

“Fuck Sherlock,” Molly tossed her head to the side.

Sherlock growled dangerously, “I don’t have the patience for your terms right now Doctor Hooper, we’ll see to them after I’ve had my way with you.” With that he ripped the panties off and undid his belt and zipper. There was little ceremony as he got in between in her legs and thrust in. He fell on her, ravishing her neck and mouth as he fucked with fervour. He was right it wasn’t pretty with him fully clothed and her in lingerie but something about it was exquisitely filthy. She felt like a slag but she was his slag. He pushed up the baby doll to reach her breasts while sucking on her neck. The bed creaked and knocked against the wall but they didn’t care if Mrs. Hudson or anyone could hear them.

“Oh god yes, harder Sherlock!”

“Molly, my Molly,” he held tight, drilling her with all the passion he had. “Come for me my little pathologist,” he murmured. As if on cue, Molly tilted her head back and screamed, her insides felt like they had shattered into tiny pieces. She couldn’t believe the intensity of the wave but rode it out with Sherlock pounding her. Sherlock sped up and gripped her hair tightly, Molly could feel another orgasm coming on.

“Don’t stop Sherlock,” she panted, clinging to him.

“One more time Molly,” Sherlock fingered in her clit and the effect was instant. She was going to scream again but Sherlock smothered her with another kiss. He started to come and Molly could feel the heat inside her, prolonging her rush. They kissed and caressed until they cooled down some. Sherlock rolled, bringing Molly to cuddle into his side.

“So…” Molly began impishly. “This is your favourite then?”

Sherlock chuckled lowly, “There are still three other outfits try on. Go put on the black one next.”

“Right now?” Molly’s eyebrows shot up, she didn’t even know if her legs could move at this point.

That predatory look came back, “Oh yes, after the black, then the green, then white. I’m not done with you yet Miss Hooper. Go get the bag and bring it in here, it will save time.”

Molly giggled and got up, albeit a little unsteadily, “I should buy lingerie more often – you’re paying though.”

Sherlock smirked, “Fine by me but I must insist you consult with me on each purchase.”

Molly crawled back into bed to kiss him once, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
